Hat Shaped Hat
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: Rating for language. A series of Ani DiFranco inspired song fics, centering about Rogue and Remy, preapocalypse, post big spazz out. About the time Angel joined the X-men.
1. Hat Shaped Hat

Hat shape Hat.  
  
Hi ya'll. I wrote a song fic! I know I should be working on Sous 3 part2: next friday (plug plug) but I decided to lay this out for ya. Enjoy.  
  
[song lyrics]  
~song lyrics coinciding w/ actions (you'll see)~  
_underlined_  
  
Anyway, the song is Ani DiFranco's 'Hat Shaped Hat'. My person favorite, but Ani's a goddess, and it's hard to choose. I don't own X-men either, and I think one is more popular than the other, but. . .eh.  
  
So, w/ no more ado:  
  
Rogue was sitting in bed in the med ward, reading _the Vampire Armand_, bored out of her mind.  
  
[In walked a man in the shape of a man, holding a hat shaped hat.]  
  
She looked up when the door opened and saw. . .one of Magneto's mutants?  
  
"The hell?" The guy smiled. Creep.  
  
"'Lo chere. De doctor's busy arguin' 'bout Egypt wit' Magneto; so Baldy sent me down here t' check on y' an' tell y' what's goin' on."  
  
"Ah know what's goin' on," Rogue said indignantly, "Hell's frozen ovah an' Ah'm actually bored enough ta listen to ya. But not stupid enough to believe ya."  
  
He sighed and pulled a chair up next to her bed. "He tol' me to treat y' like y' have a concussion."  
  
~He held up two fingers and said how many fingers and I said 'Peace man, that's where it's at.'~  
  
"Funny chere. t'ink y' can see straight. Heard y' tore up de town 'cuz of y' powers."  
  
[I said you are what you do, in order to  
prevent becoming what you're busy not doing,  
and if you do do it truely and you arrive at it newly  
then in the end you are absolved,  
and the problem of heaven is solved ]  
  
"Yeah, well, ya know, Ah don't wanna talk about it." Rogue said, turning over, away from Remy. He got up and went to check her pulse, grabbing a pair of medical gloves on his way. He snapped them, and laughed at Rogue's jump.  
  
[He broke into a smile, like he was breaking into song.]  
  
He sat on the end of the bed next to her, taking her pulse as best he could while lauging. Eventually Rogue started laughing too, because Remy just had one of those laughs.  
  
[And he was broken and smiling and I was singing along,  
and we agreed completely about most things.]  
  
"See chere. We're more alike than different. We both thought y' jumpiness was funny."  
  
Rogue looked at him for a second.  
  
"Ya think Ah don't like you because a' that? Ah don't like you because yo' human, and a little annoyin', not who ya work for."  
  
Remy gave her a look before saying, "Fair 'nough."  
  
[And we agreed completely about most things.]  
  
Remy stayed in the room, mainly because Rogue was more interresting than Magneto. They actually wound up talking after a while.  
  
[Until the sunset sweetly,  
like it does in those paintings they hang in the hotel rooms.  
The ones they bolt to the walls,]  
  
Ororo walked in with a tray and two bowls of soup. When she saw Rogue and Remy were actually getting along (instead of what she'd expected to see, Remy drowninging his own blood for usurping Rogue's sanctuary of sorts), she smiled.  
  
"Ah. So this is where you've been all day. Scott wanted to weld the garage doors shut so you couldn't get to the cars."  
  
~As if anybody would want to steal them at all.~  
  
Ororo laughed a little at what Remy said. "Yes, well Scott is not very trusting. I'm sure if he saw how well you two are getting along-"  
  
Rogue broke in. "He'd wonder what Bizarro Land he'd wound up in. Beside, we're only gettin' along if ya count not tryin' ta kill each other fo' ten minutes at a time."  
  
Ororo shook her head. "You should eat before the soup gets cold. I will inform you of when the team meeting's about to begin." She had decided not to comment on the fact that Remy was still on Rogue's bed, and that Rogue had botthered to sit up to talk to him. She started checking to make sure Rogue was still wired in and hooked up, and other stuff like that, while Rogue started arguing with Remy about something or other.  
  
[We talked quickly like children without breathing,  
until we stopped this lady as she was leaving.]  
  
Ororo picked up her tray, and was almost out the door before Rogue stopped her.  
  
[We said, 'Excuse me,  
Do yo know what time it would be if we were on Mars?]  
  
"Ms. Munroe, Ah know this is mah last day in the med lad, thank God, and Ah wanna know what time the danger room session is tomorrow."  
  
[She held up her hands,  
like a traffic guard stoppingcars and said]  
  
Ororo stopped and mentally checked her schedule, looking at her watch. Then she remembered and said,  
  
~Five in the morning~  
  
Rogue groaned and fake pouted/half glared. Ororo said good night and left. Remy started laughing.  
  
"Shut up Swamp Rat. Ya prob'ly gotta be there too." Remy looked thoughtful.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Rogue smiled,and they both started laughing again.  
  
[In walked a man in the shape of a man,  
holding a hat shaped hat.]  
***  
Review!  
Peace and Love,  
Panterh Nesmith 


	2. My IQ

Hey all!  
  
this was demanded on a website that is now down, either permanently or just for now and I'm spazzing. But enjoy this either way!  
  
***  
  
Rogue was trying to get to her room. Ororo and Kitty were trying to help. Rogue wasn't even out of the med lab yet. In fact, she wasn't even out of bed yet.  
  
*when I was four years old they tried to test my IQ*  
  
"Rogue, how the hell did you get yourself tangled up like this?" Kitty asked, phasing the blankets off Rgue.  
  
"Ah dunno. Man, Ah feel like a retard."  
  
*they showed me a picture of three oranges and a pear.*  
  
Rogue and her entourage walked past the desert Hank had been trying to get Rogue to eat before she left. He'd wanted to increase the amount of vitamin C she was taking in, suspecting that it was too low and might be making her weaker.  
  
*they asked me which one is different and does not belong,   
  
they taught me different is wrong.*  
  
Rogue was doing well, considering she hadn't moved from the med. lab bed for a week. Kitty began clapping for her, excited that her friend was getting better so quickly. And just a little sarcastic about the whole experience of getting ehr out of the bed.  
  
Rogue turned around to tell Kitty to stop when another set of hands mimicked Kitty's. Rogue turned to say something nasty to their owner. All Rogue could see was Remy's eyes shining in the dark. Well, comparative, at least. Her eyes were still adjusted to the bright med lab lights.  
  
"Quit that! Ah don't need smart asses like you hangin' around here while Ah'm tryin' ta go ta bed." Rogue snapped, not angry, but annoyed. Her voice showed the difference too, at least to Kitty and Ororo.  
  
Remy stepped into the light cast by the med lab doors still being open. Kitty giggled. Remy gave her a friendly grin. Kitty smiled back. It was nice to have someone else, especially someone as yummy as Remy, help you tease your former roommate.  
  
Remy gave Rogue a mock surprised and hurt look. "What? I can' encourage de only person in dis whole place dat doan hate me?" Remy asked, moving closer to Rogue.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya could, if ya were around whoever it is." She drawled, not really taking any joy in the hurtful woreds so much as enjoying the battle of wits it was part of.  
  
Remy clutched at his chest. "Y' wound me, cherie." He flashed his heart melting, blood pounding, soul stirring smile. Rogue rolled ehr eyes again, but smiled a little.  
  
Kitty giggled again. Remy gave her another smile. It had no less flirtatious energy behind it, but it was a bit more subdued than the one he'd given Rogue. She seemed like she needed a bigger smile to get rid of her scowl.  
  
Kitty gave Rogue a conspiratorial look, and staged whispered, while Ororo was trying not to chuckle at the display in front of her. "Rogue, do you, like, want us to go away so you can, totally flirt with the sexy accented guy?"  
  
Remy laughed a little. "Thank y', p'tite. Mebe I'll be enjoyin' m' stay here even more, now dat I got two people on m' side. Coudln't ask f'r prettier friends either. Unless y' lovely chaperone would also like t' make me feel welcome." Remy gave Kitty a warm smile and scooped up her hand to kiss it quickly. Kitty blushed bright red.  
  
Ororo slipped and chuckled a little. "Well, you're a very charming person, aren't you?" Her voice was trying to eb stern, but couldn't manage it, and came out as amused.  
  
Remy bowed slightly, making it as theatrical as the small movement would allow. "Merci." Rogue rolled her eyes again, and Ororo shook her head.  
  
*when I was fourteen years old I woke up one morning,  
  
thighs covered in blood, like a war, like a warning,  
  
that I live in a breakable takeable body*  
  
Rogue continued her trek up to her room as quietly as possible. She would let the other two deal with Remy. He was kind of fun to talk to, but she just didn't want to deal with people right that minute. She just hoped they would keep each other busy long enough for her to get to her room and asleep.  
  
Rogue's legs were weak from laying in the bed without using them for so long. As soon as she tried to tackle stairs, she fell. She almost splattered gracelesly against them, but Remy caught her in time, saving her from that embarrassment. He did make her open to a whole new type of embarrassment though. Especially since he'd caught her around the waist and she'd made a very undignifying 'oof' sound when he caught her.  
  
Rogue let Remy help her steady herself before lashing into him for touching her. Kitty and Ororo spent the next five minutes trying to stop Rogue's tirade. It was the most violent she'd been for a while. Despite themselves, Kitty and Ororo saw it as a good sign.  
  
Eventually Rogue ran out of steam. Rogue sat down on the steps and caught her breath. She wasn't ready to bitch so much yet. And that made her even angrier. That he would get away unmaimed for stopping her from being able to leave and be left alone. Never mind that he'd stopped her from eating carpet, he'd stopped her escape.  
  
*An ever increasingly valuable body*  
  
"I jes' d'n''t want t' see a beautiful t'in' like y' hurt again." Remy said, honestly, letting Rogue walk up the stairs by herself. He did not want to be bitched at again. Kitty gave him a sympathetic look, and Ororo apologized for Rogue's rudenss before they went to make sure Rogue didn't fall again. It was the best they could do.  
  
*that a woman had come in the night to replace me,  
  
deface me*  
  
Rogue lay in bed, marveling at the quiet in her head. She had felt like an intruder in her own mind, lately. The voices were angry and needed to express themselves. It was like Rogue was only there when they didn't want to do what she had to do, like feel a lot of pain. Like she'd be someone else when it suited other people to be her.  
  
*You see my body is borrowed, I got it on loan*  
  
But now her head was quiet and the silence was good. She could finally rest; until she used her powers again. Then the war would start again. This was the eye of the storm. And Rogue found herself wondering if it would be storming the rest of her life. Or if other people had such bad weather in their lives.  
  
*For the time in between my mom and some maggots,  
  
I don't need anyone to hold me, I can hold my own.*  
  
Remy knocked on Rogue's door. She groaned and burried her head into her pillow, not wanting to have to think anymore. She wasn't tired. She'd been sleeping for a while in the Med. Lab. Rogue was just feeling worn thin and misanthropic. Like a rbber band pulled too tight, or a guitar string, right after snapping and hitting the guitar player.  
  
But Remy couldn't see her, and either didn't hear her, or chose not to. "Chere, y' min' if I come in? Y' team leader keeps accusin' me of takin' t'in's. T'ink JOhn's purposely doin' it t' piss me off."  
  
Rogue sighed and wondered if she wanted to put up with Remy. She didn't much feel like company, but she was bored laying in her bed doing nothing. At the very least, he would give her something to focus her anger against. And that was better than staring at the ceiling.  
  
Rogue groaned, not believing the choice she was about to make. "Fine. But if ya make one smart ass comment Ah'm a' hi'chu so hard ya gran'ma'll feel it." Rogue yelled, her accent thicker from half her face being sqished by her pillow. She wasn't about to get up.  
  
Remy quickly opened the door and closed it behind him, not making a sound. Rogue groaned one last time, for good measure, and pulled her head out, looking at Remy, or were she presumed Remy to be. Her room was pretty dark, and her nigt vision wasn't the best.  
  
"Thought y' could use some company anyway." Remy said, sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed, having foud it easily in the light let in by the large balcony window. Rogue wished she could have seen him come closer. But he was lost in the balcness of her room, his eyes that had seemed to glow in the shadows as black as the rest of the room.  
  
"Ah can take care a' mahself." Rogue said stubbornly, sitting up to give Remy more room. And to keep him from touching her. There was no chance he'd get hurt by her powers, but she didn't want to be touched at all. She was glaring at the place right about he depression in her matress.  
  
*I got highways of stretchmarks, see where I've grown?*  
  
"My mistake den." Remy said, his voice showing a little bit of disbelief. It was just to egg her on. She was kind of fun when she was mad. As long as she wasn't too mad. He liked to see a woman passionate about things, but not so passionate that she might hit him. He bet that even though Rogue had been laying in bed for a while she could lay him flat. The thought was both fascinating and exhilarating.  
  
Rogue frowned at his derision. "Ah'm a grown girl. Tie mah own boots an' everythin'. An' Ah can amuse mahself." Rogue retroted. Remy chuckled. Rogue frowned even deeper more, wondering what he was laughing at.  
  
Remy let his voice take on a slightly lecherous tone. "If I video taped dat, I could make a killing on de internet." Remy said, before getting up, just in case Rogue turned violent after that comment. Being hit was exhilarating, but avoiding it more so.  
  
Rogue was shocked. "Ya such a perv! God!" She was completely thrown from being mad, surprised at what his mind had dredged up. And that he'd had the nerve to say it. A twinge in her noted that no one else had made such an overtly sexual remark to her before.  
  
Remy laughed harder. He'd been right, this _was_ more fun than annoying Scott by taking things right from under his nose. Scott wouldn't hit him. He would grithis teeth and dearly want to, but it wa the professor's hold on Scott, not Remy's prowress in any respect, that kept Remy from being bruised. Remy was beginning to realize why women flirted with him when they were a little frightened by him. It was fun as hell. remy kept on laughing now at the insanity of the world around and inside him.  
  
*I sing sometimes like my life is at stake,  
  
because you're only as loud as the noises you make.*  
  
Rogue tried not to laugh this time. She fought it with all her might. But one giggle escaped, fleeing and trying to take its family with it.  
  
*I am learning to laugh as hard as I can listen*  
  
That one giggle set Remy off even more, and Rogue couldn't help but let a few more slip. Soon she laughing insanely, with Remy laughing right along with her. And damn did it feel good to be laughing again. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. Remy just enjoyed the feeling, his sides beginning to ache from the laughter, but he couldn't stop it any more than he could stop breathing.  
  
*'cause silence is violence in women and poor people  
  
If more people were screaming then I could relax*  
  
Eventually, Rogue sat back, too tired to laugh anymore. Remy sat back down, this time closer to Rogue. Rogue leaned her back agianst the head board, waiting for the voices to demand she do that again. Nothing. She realized that she'd miss the quiet when it went away. Knowing she would miss it made her anxious. She wanted to savor every minute of silence. But she knew if she did that, then she would miss a whole lot of fun with the man in her bed, because he would elave eventually. So she started to mildly panic, not sure what she should take for granted.  
  
*but a good brain ain't diddley  
  
if you don't have the facts  
  
we live in a breakable takeable world*  
  
Remy noticed Rogue's wild mood shift. He would have hugged her, if she were any other girl. He'd been yelled at enough to know she was anxious about physical contact. And he didn't think making her even more uncomforatable would help her. but mostly he didn't want to be pressed up against Rogue if she decided to get angry.  
  
"What's de matter, cherie?" Remy asked, cocking his head in curiosity. He hoped it was a problem that oculd be worked out by talking, so they could go back to laughing.  
  
Rogue didn't want to answer. She wanted to be left alone. She was in no mood to put up with people again. She just wanted her internal turmoil to end. She vaguely wondered if all the voices had just been her own mind hyperanalyzing every shift in her mental condition. But she discarded the thought, knowing that if she delved that deep in her psyche, she might find dragons that were hiding and waiting to pounce.  
  
Remy didn't let her get by without answering him. He didn't want to see anybody tearing themselves up emotionally like she was. Especially someone who had gone ballistic bad enough to wind up in the hospital after tearing apart a warehouse. It seemed like a bad idea to let her wallow in self-pity. He knew that it rarely solved anyhting, and just made things harder to deal with or get away from.  
  
"Rogue?" Remy tried, hoping that hearing her name would make her open up a little bit. He wished he knew her real name, but figured this was a bad time to ask.  
  
"Ah don't wanna talk to you. Get lost." Rogue said, now focusing all her tempstuousness at him. The effect was usually enough to send people running, especially lately. Remy briefly considered leaving, but decided to stick it out, just for a little longer.  
  
*an ever available possible world*  
  
"Why y' pushin' me away? Not a minute ago we were laughin' like fools." Remy pointed out, scooting closer to Rogue. Rogue felt it, and was sorely tempted to push him off her bed. But the angle was bad and she still wasn't strong enough, even if she'd tried.  
  
Rogue decided that since she wasn't strong enough to push Remy off with her arms, she'd push him away with her words. "'Cause Ah don't wanna deal with stupid ass wanna be ladies men right now." Rogue said matter-of-factly. She was pleased with the result, until she realized that Remy wasn't shocked, but holding in a laugh.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Rogue demanded.   
  
Remy took a deep breath, choking his chuckles before Rogue got really mad. "It's jes' dat y' probably de firs' woman t' call me dat. At least, t' m' face."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sure it's hilarious. Ya sure you're mentally stable?" She sniped, some of her anger beign replacedby annoyance.  
  
Remy grinned playfully. "Nope. Not at all. But 's a good day t' be insane, non?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes theatrically, sighing loudly. "God, Ah got stuck with the dumbest man in the world as the only person who gives a damn about me."  
  
"Mebe. But 'least y' got me, non? 'S better den nothin'." Remy said, winking playfully before realizing that Rogue wouldn't be able to see it.  
  
*and we can make music  
  
like we can make do*  
  
Rogue thought about it for a minute. "Fair enough, Ah guess. Ya less chatty than Kitty at least." Rogue looked across the room, where Kitty had slept, before being given her own room.  
  
Remy intentionally took the wrong meaning. "Y' bored wit' me? Dis never happened b'fore. I'm not sure what to do." Remy preteneded to be having an emotional breakdown.  
  
"God ya a retard." Rogue scoffed, smiling a little at Remy's goofyness despite herself. but she quickly regained her composure. But it was too late. Remy had seen ehr lighten up a bit, adn he was going to urn with it.  
  
*genius is in a back beat  
  
backseat to nothing if you're dancing*  
  
"Hey, dat's where m' charm lies. 'M pathetic. I lost m' number, c'n I have yours?" Remy joked, smiling and congratulating himself. It was nice to be able to revel in the attention of a woman.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah didn't think anyone actually said dumb stuff like that."  
  
Remy shrugged and grinned wider. "Now y' know better. Never too old t' learn somethin' new."  
  
*especially something stupid  
  
like I.Q.*  
  
Rogue laughed a little, just letting herself do it. "Now Ah feel smartah than Ah did five seconds ago."  
  
"'N' y' wanted me t' leave." Remy said, movign just a little bit closer to Rogue.  
  
Rogue scooted away from Remy, she didn't want to loose the silence in her head and hurt the only guy since Cody who'd taken an interrest in her. Remy moved closer, not wanting Rogue to be afraid anymore, wanting to make her feel better. Rogue moved away, not scared as much as annoyed. Remy moved closer, deciding annoyed worked for him. Rogue sat up on her bedside table, knocking her alarm clock and water bottle off. Remy backed off a little.  
  
"Y' okay?" He asked. Rogue flicked the light on and cursed at the brightness. She slid off the table and set her stuff back on it.  
  
"Ah fine." Rogue said, her vouice daring him to suggest otherwise. She glared at him between puttign things back on ehr table, letting him know he'd lost all points he'd gained.  
  
"Ya have to be up early tomorrow, Ah suggest ya leave." Rogue said simply. the tone wsa obvious though, a warning that if he didn't leave on his own, he would be made to leave.  
  
*for every lie I unlearn  
  
I learn something new*  
  
"Why did y' move away from me? I wasn' gon' hur' chu." Remy said, glancing at Rogue's clock and realizing he had to be in the Danger Room in five hours. But that wasn't really important. He could sleep after the session. This was more pressing. Mainly because it was more interresting.  
  
Rogue sighed and decided she'd ebtter tell him the entire reason, or he would keep buggin her, and seh really needed sleep. "Ah didn't want to hurt ya. An' Ah sho don't need your annoying, stupid soundin', voice in mah head when Ah'm tryin' ta sleep. Get outta mah room now." Rogue hadn't ment to get mad. But the more she thought about what had happened, or almost happened, the more she felt like raging. In the end, she wound up yelling at Remy, so mad she coudn't see straight.  
  
*I sing sometimes for the war that I fight  
  
'cause every tool is a weapon -  
  
if you hold it right.*  
  
Remy laughed, against his better judgement. "Y' have t' say worse t' upset me, cherie. 'M used t' better insults." Remy did, however stand up and stretch, with the intention of enticing Rogue. Rogue was keeping her eyes locked on his though, and didn't notice. In fact, she glared harder, as if she knew what he was trying to do.  
  
"Get the fuck outta mah room. Ya not worth mah time, an' Ah don't give a damn about ya, one way o' the other. An' if ya stay in here, Ah'll gouge ya eyes out with a hairbrush an' tell Logan ya tried ta rape me, got it?" Rogue said, going to her door and throwing it open with a bang.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue for a second, his face carefully blank. Then he shrugged and walked toward the door, taking his time. "As y' wish, Rogue." Remy paused when he was standing next to her. "Sleep good."   
  
Remy took the final step out of Rogue's room. Rogue slammed the door behind him and went back to her bed, seething. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to go after Remy and rip his head off. But she wouldn't have the strength to do that unless she got some sleep, and she knew it.  
  
***  
  
That wasn't very funny. Ah well, maybe in the next shot.  
  
Please read and review my other fic called 'Future Shock'! It's good!  
  
such little hearts to REVIEW!  
  
Peace and love,  
  
Panther 


	3. Jukebox

Hey All!  
  
The Author would like to request that if you review, please put the chapter number in it. It's hard to tell what chapter people are talking about. Thank you.  
  
---  
  
*In the Jukebox of her memory,  
  
the list of names flips by and stops*  
  
Rogue lay in bed tossing adn turning. All her memories were playing a show in her head. thigns that couldn't have happened to her, things that might have, things that she was pretty sure had, all the things tucked in her mind about who she might be were mixed with what her voices had been. Even when they were gone, their memories lingered and tormented her dreams.  
  
*She closes her eyes,  
  
and smiles as the record drops*  
  
The feeling was there. not hers. It was someone else's. A flash of a nightclub, and the feel of heavy breath on her neck and a tingling pain between her legs. Then blackness, surrounding, engulfing her, making her loose herself and scream with her three year old's voice in an African language. hte air thickened around her, choking her on hte dust and fear.  
  
*Then she drinks herself up and out of her kitchen chair,  
  
and she dances out of time*  
  
Rogue sat up and gasped. A voice, deep and warm caught her attnetion, making her jump.  
  
"Y' okay?"  
  
Rogue turned to the open door, making a face at the light from the hall. She couldn't see who was in the doorway, but she could guess. ANother voice came after the first one, and Rogeu laughed a little. It was nice to know he cared.  
  
"Move yer ass or I'll remove it for you." The doorway got brighter as one fot eh forms that Rogue was beginning to see was Remy moved and a shhorter one that was obviously Logan shoved its way in.  
  
* As long as she can say, as long as she can say,  
  
This dance is mine, this dance is mine*  
  
Logan ploppe don her bed, leaving Remy to trail in after him. Logan gave him a warning look that Rogue could just make out in the dim light. Remy apparently either didn't see or didn't care, because he started to hover on Rogue's other side. She shook her head and groaned.  
  
"Ah'm a big girl, Ah don't need a man to come rushin' inta mah room everytime AH have a bad dream, and Ah ceratinly don't need two."  
  
Logan gave Remy and evil look. "Get the picture?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Sounds like she's not too happy 'bout your being here either. But if she wants me t' leave, I will." Remy made a move, like he was going to touch Rogue, but thought better of it when she flinched away.  
  
"Once again, as y' wish, chere. Bon nuit." Remy said, before going to the door.  
  
"Wait." Rogue said, turning to look in his direction. "How did ya know Ah was havin' a nightmare? Ya not a telepath, are ya?"  
  
Remy smiled inwardly. This was much better than how he'd left earlier. "Non. Could feel y' bein' afraid. 'S 'nother part o' m' powers, I s'pose."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Alright. Ah'll buy that. now if both of you could get ovah bein' possesive chivalrous heros, Ah'd like ta go back ta sleep."  
  
Remy bowwed slightly, saying 'good night' again before leaving. Logan was not so easy to sway.  
  
"You sure you're okay? He's not listening anymore. You can tell me if soemthign was wrong."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm _fine_ good night Logan."  
  
Logan stood up and stalked toward the door. "Get some sleep kid. I'll tell 'Ro and Hank that you're not up to a Danger Room session yet." Logan said. Rogue thanked him and settled down into her bed as Logan left, wondering what he'd just seen.  
  
*Her hair bears silent witness, to the passing of time*  
  
Rogue staggered into the kitchen, cursing the sun. She hadn't slept any better. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair or change her cothes, so she looked exactly like she'd just crawled out of bed. Which didn't bother her.  
  
*Tatoos like mile-markers,  
  
Note the distance she has come, winning some, loosing some.*  
  
Remy was sitting on the counter drinking milk. He looked like he was fresh out of the shower, and was wearing a short sleeved shirt, which showed off a tatoo of a black spade on his left arm.  
  
*She says my sister still calls every Sunday night,   
  
after the rates go down,  
  
and I still can never manage to say anything right*  
  
Rogue said good morning to everyone and grabbed a yogurt contianer out of the fridge. She sat down at the table across from Kitty, who looked like she hadn't had much sleep either.  
  
"Hey. I hope you, like, got some sleep. I can't believe you still keep me up at night even though we don't share a room anymore. Like, what were you dremaing about?"  
  
Rogue looked guiltily at Kitty, and searched for the words to explain herself. She decided it was best to just do what she usually did. Rogue shook her head, a little bit of her sadness sinking into the motion.  
  
"Nothin' Kitty. Ah can't remembah what Ah was dreamin' about."  
  
*Her whole life blew up and now it's all coming down*  
  
Rogue jumped when a hand lightly ran over her shoulders. She turned to glare at Remy, who was paused int he doorway, like her motion had made him stop to wonder what she was doing. He had a confident grin on his face, and Rogue hated him with the fire of a thousand suns for it.  
  
"What the Hell was that about? Did Ah say ya could touch me? Ah just want to be left alone, and not have some asshole like you bother me-"  
  
"So y' c'n mope 'n' wonder if y' life is wort' livin', decide it ain't 'n' stop livin' it? How could I live wit' m'self if I let somet'in' like dat happen t' a woman like you?" Remy said, matching Rogue's intensity, but keeping his grin in place, like it was a mask to cover what he really thought and wanted her to think he thought.  
  
Rogue huffed and glared at Remy, hoping his head would explode from the intensity.  
  
*She says 'leave me alone,  
  
tonight I just wanna stay home.'  
  
She fills the pot with water and she drops in the bone*  
  
Remy walked back toward Rogue and sat next to her. Kitty felt neglected, but couldn't bring herself to call attention to herself. This was a private thing between the two of them, and she didn't want to leave. Not when the evidence that Rogue might do something destructive was beginning to become obvious to other people.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue, not letting her gaze leave his eyes, eventually having to hold her face still to stop her from moving. He let go when she started to struggle, letting her turn away from him to sulk at her yogurt.  
  
"What's the matter, chere? What's got y' so mad?"  
  
*I've got a darkness that I have to feed,  
  
I've got a sadness that grows upa round me like a weed,  
  
and I'm nto hurting anyone, I'm just struggling*  
  
Rogue responded to Remy's inquiry with a sullen silence. She didn't need his care, his attention, his eyes meeting her, trying to get the truth out of her. Didn't need a bit of it.  
  
"Chere, what's wrong?" Rmey asked, wondering what Rogue woudl say, and whether, just once, the challenge facing him was one he ought to pass up.  
  
*She closes her eyes and hears the song begin again*  
  
Rogue stood up and glared at Remy again, this tiem using hte full force of her ability.  
  
"AH HATE YOU AND YO' STUPID QUESTIONS, AH HATE YOU AN' YO' ARROGANCE, AN' AH HATE YOU AN' YO' DAMN FALSE SYMPATHY! AH WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, AND SO FAR ALL AH'VE GOTTEN IS BADGERED BY ONE PERSON AFTAH ANOTHAH." Rogue paused for breath, leaving the barren crater that had been Remy's smirk to reel unnoticed. "Ah'm leavin' now. If you value ya life, you won't follow."  
  
Rogue marched out fo the kitchen, leaving her untouched breakfast for the others to clean up. She needed to hit somethign, so she decided to go to the weight room.  
  
*She apperciates the phone calls,  
  
the consoling cards and such,  
  
she appreciates all the people who come by and try to pull her back in touch.*  
  
Rogue attacked the punching bag, workign so hard she had to stop several times to catch her breath adn ward off lightheadness. But she smiled in a sort of sadomasochistic pride. She would tire herself out so much her mind wouldn't have the energy to whirl around her like a carousel of nightmares and blackness.  
  
She wasn't really mad at Remy or Kitty or anyone else. She was just tired of it all. Tired of everyone paying so much attention to her. The whole thing made her so weary she felt like her soul would break under the burden.  
  
*They try to hold the lid down tightly,  
  
and they try to shake well,  
  
but the oil and the water,  
  
they just want to seperate themsleves*  
  
Rogue flopped down on the mat, exhausted. She had worked too ahrd,a nd she knew it. She would either have to sleep where she fell, or ask for help to get back to her room.  
  
She heard footsteps at the door way and a masculine voice gasp. She closed her eyes and braced for the embarrassment. They questions she didn't want to answer would come any second, she knew.  
  
A pair of hands hauled ehr up. This time Rogue kept her eyes shut because her whole body hurt, and somehow having ehr eyes clenched shut made it easier to deal with the pain.  
  
*She drinks herself up and out of her kitchen chair,  
  
and dances out of time,  
  
as long as she can say, as long as she can say  
  
'This dance is mine'  
  
'This dance is mine.'*  
  
the person didn't say a word as he picked her up, and kept his silence as they walked up a flight of stairs. Rogue was pretty sure the man wasn't logan. He was holding her up to high, his arms were too long, and he was moving too smoothly. She thougth maybe Hank had found her. it would make sense. He might be able to hear her from the med lab. If hte door weren't sound proof. But Rogue couldn't think of anyone else who would do this for her, no questions asked. And it was even unusual for Hank to decline comment. BUt thinking was starting to hurt, so she tried to stop.  
  
The entire trip to Rogue's room was silent. Rogue's rescuer seemed disinclined to talk, and Rogue just wanted to be asleep. The weary girl sighed as the person set her on her bed. Rogue opened one eye, lazily, just to sate her curiosity. But what she saw had the opposite effect. It merely made her want to know why more than who. Rogue watched Remy exit her room without a sound. He turned around when he hit the door, as if to make sure she was still in bed. He gave her a small bow, which she replied to with a small, curious smile.  
  
***  
  
The song is Ani DiFranco's 'Jukebox'  
  
The name on everybody's lips is gonna be REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther 


	4. Swandive

Hey all!  
  
Thought it was time to get up off my lazy bum and do some updating. I've got a computer with an internet connection in my room now, so I should be updating more frequently. Hopefully, anyway. College may make it harder than it was before, but I'm gonna try.  
  
The song is Ani DiFranco's 'Swandive', which I in no way own. Neither do I own the characters. But I do own a copy of the CD the song's on, and comic books with the characters, if that counts for anything.

* * *

_Cradeling the softest, warmest part of you in my hands,_  
  
Rogue curled her arm around a small stuffed bear. It usually sat under her bed, collecting dust. Having the bear was childish, and she knew it; but Rogue needed something to sleep with her; to provide her some sort of solace. And it was less embarrassing, though a bit inferior, to asking someone else to sleep with her. The bear also led to fewer weird looks and took less explaining and paranoia about her powers. Yes, she was much safer simply sleeping with the bear and pretending it had arms long enough to wrap around her.  
  
_Feels like a baby bird, fallen from the nest._  
  
Rogue stretched a little bit and looked at her clock. It read one pm. She sighed and set her bear back under her bed, just within reach. The warm spot on her stomache where she'd been holding it seemed to shrink away from the cold, and Rogue shivered, before pulling her blankets around her tightly. She wasn't sure if it was her weakness or state of mind that made her suddenly so much more suceptible to cold. It didn't really matter why she was cold, anyway. All that mattered was that she was cold, and had to remedy the situation somehow.  
  
_I think that your body is something I understand. I think that I'm happy,  
I think that I'm blessed.  
_  
It wasn't until she was comfortable and warm again that Rogue noticed there was something in the room that was unusual. She focused her eyes on a small table next to her bed. It had a good sized lunch spread out on it, and a single daisy in a small vase in the center. The food wasn't covered, but was all the sort of thing that can be eaten hot or cold. The daisy looked freshly picked and the cheerful white flower made her lighten her hard expression for a moment, before her face went back to its prior stance.  
  
Rogue's stomache growled in approval of the meal, and Rogue weighed the merits of filling her stomache against the merits of not getting out of bed and being cold again. Eventually her stomache won out, and Rogue pushed her balnkets off regrettfully, before attacking the rmeal with a ferocity she usually reserved for people who tried to get close to her. the fod was gone in a matter of minutes. She had hardly tasted it, and in a way, Rogue was glad. There was no telling who had made it. If it had been disgusting she would have thrown up, and she badly needed food.  
  
After Rogue finished the whole meal, she started to assess her physical situation. Her body was aching. It was screaming from the whole process, and every inch of her was so stiff she felt like she had been beaten badly. But her body was also no longer complaing about being hungry, which was an improvment on her previous situation, if she chose to look at it that way. Such optimism was lost on the irritated and sore southerner, who only saw the hassle of hurting from her extreme workout.  
  
It was then, during her moment of bodily introspection that Rogue spotted the note. She had, up until then, assumed that Hank had brought the large meal to her. She had been right, up to a point. Hank was the most responsible for her lunch, but had been assisted by the writer of the note. Rogue reached out to grab it, wincing a bit. Her body was making her pay for the abuse she'd put it through earlier. Rogue knew that it would only go away if she moved. So she tried to shift her aching muscles as she perused the note.  
  
_But I've had a lack of inhibition,  
_  
'Rogue,  
  
I hope that you're feelin' better. I know a good meal and a little company usually helps me. Of course, you don't want company, so here's food anyway. Hank says it's all stuff you'll eat. I hope you do. You need your strength, what, with all the people you need to push away from you to keep from actually getting help.  
  
Anyway, enjoy. And if you want to talk, I won't be hard to find.  
  
sincerely,  
Remy'  
  
Rogue studied the note, stretching her body, apalled at the fact that she was actually considering taking him up on his offer. She shook her head and put her letter next to her alarm clock, before stretching out a bit more fully. It felt good, but aso kinda painful to stretch. Her masochistic mood from earlier was almost totally gone, but this wasa good kind of pain. It was 'you're still alive, and boy is that a surprise' pain. The good kind, in the opinion of most people.  
  
_I've had a loss of perspective,  
And I've had alittle bit to drink,  
And it's making me think,  
_  
Rogue finally decided that she had to stretch, because she wasn't going to be sore all day. Using her arms to slow her fall, so she landed with a small undignified oof instead of a loud thump, Rogue began stretching. The familiarity and regularness of the exercise was comforting. She didn't have to think to do this. So her mind wandered back to the note.  
  
"Who does he think he is, ta tell me Ah'm anti-social, just 'cause Ah don't wanna hang out with him. Damn idiot. Ah bet if he heard half of mah problems he'd run away screamin'."  
  
Rogue paused while her words sunk in. Yes, he most certainly would. Everyone else did, to some extent. Kitty had asked for her own room because Rogue was tossing and talking in her sleep so much the younger girl was suffering from severe insomnia. Kitty had actually come to understand Rogue very well, in the time they'd been roommates. So why shouldn't spilling a bit of her life to him chase him off?  
  
"When he hears what Ah'm gonna say, he'll drop me like a hot potatoe. Probably chase Jean. Ooh, twice the fun." Rogue concluded, finishing her stretching with a smile on her face and an evil plan in her heart.  
  
_That I can jump ship and swim,  
_  
Beside, Rogue's thought process continued, if he actually understands, then you still win, huh? Rogue paused, shoving those thoughts out of her mind. They wouldn't do her any good. She wasn't about to trust a man to understnad her problems. It always ended with her being jilted and jealous.  
  
_That the ocean will hold me,  
That there's got to be more than this boat I'm in.  
_  
"Even if he does undahstan' me, it don't mean he ain't an asshole, or that he's worth botherin' with. Not a bit. Mystique undahstan's 'bout bein' someone else, but that don't mean Ah'm evah gonna ask her fo' help." Even though I definitly do need help.  
  
_They can call me crazy if I fail,  
'Cause the chance that I need,  
Is one in a million_  
  
Rogue stood up, feeling a little better. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas, figuring that she wouldn't be out of her room long enough to bother with changing her clothes. After a pair of gloves and socks had been found, she started off on her mission for the day.  
  
_And they can call me brilliant if I succeed  
_  
Rogue realized quickly that this wsan't going to pan out. She'd been so brutal to her body for so long, it was almost at the point of callapse, and nothing was going to change that. She only got as far as the upstairs reading room before she had to duck in for a rest. She decided that he would most likely be in the rec. room, or the living room. HE was so damn social, he would be around everyone else.  
  
The chair by the window had always been Rogue's favorite. She sank into it with a grateful groan, listenign tot eh comforting way the spirngs squeaked under her weight. The voices outside didn't really register for a minute. Rogue was so lost in he rown musings, she didn't hear. But when she did hear, she frowned. A quck glance outside confirmed what she'd suspected. Kitty was chatting animatedly to the large quiet mutant Magneto employed. The oine that had thrown a tractor tire at Logan. She frowned. Kitty laughed as the man brushed a stray hair off her face, saying something too low for Rogue to hear.  
  
Rogue snorted and slammed hte window as hard as she could. The pair outside didn't even pause, and Rogue herself had to admit it wasn't a very impressive slam. Not one of her better works, to be sure. That fact just infuriated her more.  
  
_Gravity is nothing to me, Moving at the speed of sound_  
  
Remy heard the sound of disgruntled muttering and a window being shut with force. He paused outside the room he was sure it had come from. He had been on his way to tell Jean that she was looking lovely that day, and ask her if she would do him the honor of showing him where something suitably expensive and small and unnoticed was. He decided that he prize behind door number two was far more enticing.  
  
Remy walked soundlessly into the room, then made a small noise, completely on purpose. Rogue turned around like someone had shot a gun. Remy almost laughed. She was wondering how much he'd seen. He could see that clearly. He'd done that on purpose too. All was goign according to plan, so far.  
  
"Fancy meetin' you here, cherie." He said smoothly, not missing a beat. Rogue glared, but steeled herself for what she would have to do. She hated this. It made her feel weak. His smile reminded her why she was doing this. It would make her day, no, her week, to see that smile erased. Anything that made her feel weak had to be stomped out as soon as possible. Because weakness only made it hurt more.  
  
_Just gonna get my feet wet, until I drown_  
  
Rogue opened her mouth, mustering up the emotion to look pissed off. It wasn't difficult under the circumstances. "Ah was hopin' Mizz Munroe would be in here so Ah could talk. But all Ah see is an irritatin' ovah confident asshole." Rogue shot back, snarling. This was the easy part, the bait. The actual trap was harder.  
  
Remy pulled a chair up and sat across from Rogue. His smile had been replaced with a thoughtful look. Rogue knew it was as fake as her desire to open up to him. How could someone like him even understand how to have a thought, much less put the energy into doing it for someone else. But Remy either didn't pick up on these emotions, or didn't care. He continued. "Whachu wan' t' talk about? I'm no' Stormy, but I might jes' s'prise y' 'n' understan'."  
  
Rogue inwardly snorted. Doubtful. However, she sighed out loud. This game was already making her tired, and it hadn't even fully started. Maybe her exhaustion had another source. She would have to look into it when she gave a damn. Right then all she wanted to do was get this over so she could crawl back in bed and never show her face again.  
  
_Teeter between tired,  
And really really tired  
_  
"Fine. But don't ya yell at me when it's mo' than ya c'n handle." She replied, before pulling up her least painful, but most horrible memories. It was difficult to figure out which ones she felt like she could share, and which ones she didn't even dare think of herself. "Ah've been livin' with an evil mutant terrorist fo' most a' mah life. The sucky thing is, she pulled me outta an even worse home. So Ah've got no fond childhood memories. Ah hate both the women who brought me up, but Ah feel guilty about it. Until Ah saw that mah mothah saw me as nothin' but a tool ta get where she was goin'. So now the only people who evah gave a damn about me are here. Kitty's annoyin' as hell, an' Ah hate ta ruin her innocent view of the world. The Professor cares, but Ah can't open up to him. He has to dig in mah head for his answers. Which just makes it even harder fo' me ta open up him." Rogue blurted out, a bit surprised at how much she'd told him. Remy gave herr a sympathetic look.  
  
He sighed. Part of that story had been so familiar it was insane. How t'. . .hmmm "Dat ain't not'in'. Mon pere adopted me off de streets f'r m' pickpocketin' skills. He expanded on 'em, den sealed an agreement forcin' me int' a weddin' wit' a girl I di'n't even know. Her insane incestuous brot'er tried t' kill me. Did I meantion dat dey were bot' assasins? An' dat when I killed him in self-defense I had an entire family of assasins chasin' me out o' de only home I'd ever known?" Remy replied, knowing that this would either work like a charm, or not work at all.  
  
Rogue snorted. "No wondah ya such a screwed up bastahd." She replied, getting to her feet to storm off, to lick her wounds and ponder her next brilliant move in private. Unfortunaly, she got up too fast. Her vision went black, and she felt herself fall. Bracing internally for when she hit the ground, her body fell squarely into Remy's arms.  
  
_I'm wiped and I'm wired, But I guess it's just as well,  
_  
"Y' okay, cherie?" Remy asked, wondering what the hell had made her swoon like that. Heh. De girl's fallin' f'r me. He internally joked, though he was sure that wasn't the actual truth.  
  
With no warning, Rogue lashed out and hit him in the head. "Ah don't need ya help! not now,a dn not evah! Ah don't need ya sympahty, and Ah don't want yo' angsty stories."  
  
_'Cause I've built my own empire Out of car tires and chicken wire.  
Now I'm queen of my own compost heap, And I'm getting used to the smell  
_  
"I t'in' y' doan know wt y' wan'. If y' really hated me s much, y' wouldn' have opened up t' me in de firs' place. So obviously, y' doan absoloutly hae everyt'in' about me." Remy noted, helping Rogue sand uprigh. She glared at him, before wincing and covering her ears, like someone was screaming right next to her. Remy tried to figure out what was going on, and if anyon was around who could help. Rogue feel to the floor, a look of pain twisting her face complete. Remy bent down and started trying to ask her questions to figure out what to do.  
  
_I've had a lack of information_  
  
_Gawd, this has ta work. Just run fo' help, so Ah can amke ma escape._ Rogue said, silently wishing him gone over and over again, until her only focus in life was to get him away from her.  
  
"I'm not goan' abandon y' like dis." Remy announced, more to himself than Rogue. He wrapped his coat around Rogue, just in case she should recover and try to hit him again. He scooped the cringing girl into his arms, and carried her out of the study. "Y' de only person here I halfway understan', 'n' if y' get pissed at me 'n' figure out dat de only punishmen' dat'll work is ignorin' me, I doan know what I'll do." Remy continued, worrying out loud, since Rogue didnt' seem to be responding to any outside stuimulus.  
  
_I've had a little revelation  
_  
It took the feeling of going down for Rogue to relaize that Remy wasn't taking her to her rom, but to the med lab. She didn't want to be absoloutly bed ridden for any longer than nessiary, so she allowed her body to go limp, which ment it fell out of Remy's grasp. Her plan was succeful in that respect, but unsecceful in helping her avoid a visit to Hank in the Med Lab, once she stopped at the bottom of the steps.  
  
The whole thing made Rogue want to laugh, in a bitter and unhappy way. Remy kept apolgizing, and asking her if she was okay. Hank was giving her a funny look, which made her think he knew she'd done it on semi-purpose. Rogue wasn't hurt, just shaken up and a little bruised, which she was thankful for. Her body hadn't quite recovered from its earlier strenous activity, and falling down a flgiht of stairs is generally not a good cure for sore muscles.  
  
_I'm climbing up on the railing, trying not to look down  
_  
Finally Hank gave Rogue a clean bill of health, adn ecouraged Remy to allow Rogue to walk on her own from now on. She would need the exercise to loosen her muscles, and it would be easier to regainehr balance if she started out on her feet, a Hank explained. Remy understood what had happened then. But he waited. The proper time to use this informaion would come.  
  
Rogue thought over the gentle way Remy was acting. Was he really dumb enough to think that Hank thought he was responsible for her fall? She could use that guilt trip to her advantage. She smiled inwardly, and mentally congratualted herself on a job well done.  
  
Until she realized that she was alone. Rogue had been so busy in her own scheming, she hadn't realized that Remy was no longer beside her. Before the thought that guilt had driven him off had fully formed, she heard him talking in the nearby living room.  
  
Rogue investigated what he was doing. It took her a minute to realize Remy was having an indeth discussion of the Brady Bunch with Bobby. Rogue frowned. This wasn't how the story worked out. He was suposed to be forced to leave her alone, not ditch her for a younger guy to talk abou a stupid unrelaistic show.  
  
_I'm gonna do my best swan dive into shark infested waters,  
I'm gonna pull out my tampon and start splashing around  
_  
Rogue walked into the room, and gave Remy a look. Then she wondered what the hells he was doing. When no satisfactory answer emerged, she decided to just go along with it, and let the oportune moment come whenever it decided to.  
  
"Yes?" Remy asked, giving her a mildly interrested look, before focusing on the tv agian. "Dis always was m' favorite episode. Always t'ought dat bein' idolized like Davy Jones would be awesome."  
  
Rogue harumphed. And she stalked off, only to stalk back in. "If ya gonna ignore me, that's just fine!" She declared.  
  
_'Cause I don't care if they eat me alive  
__I've got better things to do than survive  
_  
Remy was torn between going to her, and staying where he was to make a point. Fortunaly, Rogue storme dback in, yet again, this time in the company of Pietro. A very panicked Pietro. A very paniced Pietro babbling abuot Wanda. Remy chuckled evilly. And he slipped out, leaving Rogue to deal with said speedster. Better her than him, especially when he was annoyed with her.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, Remy was sitting in a tree, watching Logan train the younger students. The young man had nothing better to do with his time, and that was saying a lot. The younger students were not very entertaining, if you discounted watching Sam bounce off things, and the fact that Jamie was talking to everybody at once, literally.  
  
Remy was broken out of his bored revirie by a rock hitting his boot. He looked down to tell the Jamie clone that had thrown it to piss off. He wsa surprised to see that it was Rogue instead. "Ah think we should try ta talk." She noted, through gritted teeth. _Damn the professah an' his advice._  
  
_I've got a memory, of your warm skin in my hands  
__I've got a vision of blue sky and dry land  
_  
Remy hopped out of the tree, and gave Rogue a skeptical look. "By talk y' mean scream 'n' fake soem sort o' episode, reslutin' in me makin' a fool of myself." His face was coolness personafied. His eyes gave away nothing but annoyance and frosty indiference to whatever Roguee replied. She found herself looking at her boots, not sure what to say, but knowing something had to be said.  
  
_Cradeling the hardest, heaviest part of me in my hands  
_  
"Ah. . .need ta apologize fo' what Ah did, earliah. It was. . .stupid."  
  
Remy didn't lighten his expression, but he did look semi-interrested on top of it all. "No kiddin'."  
  
Rogue gritted her teeth. "Ah guess there's no reason fo' ya to make it easy."  
  
_The ship is pitching and heaving  
Our limbs are bobbing an weaving  
_  
"Non." Was the simple reply.  
  
"Ah. . .Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't take mah frustrations out on ya. Ya just an innocent bystander. If ya could find anothah place ta stand, ya might not get as muchf riendly fire, but. . ."  
  
"Y' certianly make de idea temptin'."  
  
Rogue gave him an angry look. "Well, then Ah don't se why we should continue to have this problem. You stay away form me, Ah don't yell at you. Perfect."  
  
Remy chuckled. "Chere, y' can't get rid o' me dat easily. I daon t'in' takin' y' advice woul' be in m' bes' interrest. After all, a little danger makes life more interrestin', non?"  
  
Rogue snorted. "No wondah ya can't take a hint."  
  
Remy gave her a half grin. "Y' de only person here who sparks m' interres' like dat. I'm willin' t' risk a bit f'r enteretainment."  
  
_I think that this is something I understand  
_  
Rogue gave him a lighter glare. "Then Ah hope ya ready ta give up a lot. Ah'm not an easy girl ta get along with."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell." Remy replied, grinning like the chesire cat, and dancing out of Rogue's reach. He knew this was going to simultaneousl ybe fun as hell, and cost him dearly.  
  
Rogue gave him an evil glare before chasing him into the training sesison going on in the adjacent yard.

* * *

That took far to long.  
  
Reveiws!  
  
Cajun Charmer - I'm glad I moed you to tears. hope you liek this!  
  
Ish - I left the author's notes for another site up on the story by accident. My bad. Numerals are prefered. but I like to spell them out too, since I went to all the trouble to learn to do that int he first place. And I don't think Rogue has far to drive to get to insane. remy's jsut int he shotgun seat picking the music, if you will.  
  
southern gal - -Hope this satisfies your Romy needs for the moemtn. thanks for hte review!  
  
You can either suceed, or REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
